1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for loading coal into railroad cars and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for batch loading coal into railroad cars so the filled weight of the railroad cars is closer to a predetermined control weight, including the controlling of the coal loaded into and discharged from the surge bin into the weigh bin.
2. Brief Description of the Drawing
The single FIGURE in the drawing is a diagrammatic, schematic view of the system of the present invention for batch loading coal into railroad cars, showing two railroad cars of a unit train with each railroad car being positioned in a different position with respect to the weigh bin utilized for loading coal into the railroad cars and diagrammatically showing the control system for controlling the coal loaded into and discharged from the surge bin into the weigh bin for controlling the weight of the coal loaded into the railroad cars.